Soaring on Rainbows
by The Super Sayian 3
Summary: This is a story about Rainbow Dash and Soarin and how they fall in love with each other. But will someone rise to the top and try to stop them from ever being together? Will there be a new threat? Find out in this love story between Rainbow Dash and Soarin. I thing this will be far better than my first try at it. I hope you injoy this story called Soaring on Rainbows
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Rainbow's Hero

Rainbow Dash had her friendss watch her train and do her awsome tricks. She knew they were good to her, but she wanted their reactions to them. She told them about her interview with the Wonderbolt's and how she must do a Sonic Rainboom, but was having trouple doing it for some reason. She went to try it one last time and flew up to the sky and went dow as fast as she could. "Rainbow Dash. You should really take a break. Pushing yourself this far could kill you. So you need to slow down and take a break. Twlight had said."

Rainbow Dash didn't hear her tho. She just kept going at it. Full speed. The clouds began to spread around her. "Come on. Dash had said to herself. BOOM! A Sonic Rainboom was made. Yes. I did it again. Dash had said to herself in a happy tone. But wait. I can't stop. Dash had said as she was trying to slow down, before she would hit the ground."

All of her friends look at her with a feared look. They were not sure what to do. They couldn't do anything because nopony there was fast enough to catch her. Rainbow Dash then closed her eyes for impack and saying goodbye to her life. Just then right before she smashed into the ground a pegasis caught her and savely sat her on the ground. When Rainbow Dash opened her eye's she saw a Wonderbolt witch she knew to be Soarin. "Soarin. Your the one who saved me."

"Well it look like I was needed. After all you did save my life before and my pie. So I though I owed you. Soarin had said with a smile on his face."

"What are you doing here in Pony vill anyways? I never heared of you having any shows out here. Dash had asked him."

"Well there are a few reasons for me being here. One is do to we have a few shows coming out here tomorrow. Another is i just wanted to see how you were doing. And I got a small gift for you. Soarin had said."

"You have a gift for me! OMYOSHOMYGOSHOMYGOSH! Rainbow Dash had said out loud."

"Not to mention I would like to test your skills. I want to know why Spitfire had not accepted you into the Wonderbolt's yet. I going to want to watch your skills and everything you do for us at the Wonderbolt's traning site and maybe I can fingure why your not a member yet. Because I know how badly you want to be one and the other reason I here to help you is they aren't telling me anythign about you. Nothing at all. So I fingure I help you to the best I can. Soarin had said."

"Well I reccomend we get the hey out of here. It seems these two have a things to do. AJ had said to the rest of her friends. See you lature Dash. AJ had said as all of Rainbow's friends left."

"Well show me what you got Dash. Soarin haqd said."

Rainbow Dash then flew into the sky doing everything she had ever done before. Showing off her awsome tricks. She even did her Sonic Rainboom right in front of Soarin. "So. Soarin. How did I do? Dash had asked. She didn't hear an answer from him for a while. You didn't like it. I guess I wasted your time. I'm sorry. Dash had said with a sad look."

Soarin then snapped out of it. "Dash. That was. AWSOME! I have never seen a Sonic Rainboom before. I was knocked out there when you first did it and I missed it. You are an amazing flyer. I can not believe what I just saw. Between you and me. Well, your even better than Spitfire. Soarin had said."

Rainbow Dash then jumpped up. "You really liked it. Soarin nodded. Wow a Wonderbolt likes my stuff. Dash had said to herself."

"The only reason that you aren't a Wonderbolt yet is the Sonic Rainboom is my guess. It can be very dangerest if your not careful. As long as your really careful when you do one. Then everything will be fine. Soarin had said."

"Thanks Soarin. Rainobow Dash had said."

"Well there is one more thing I want to do, before I leave. And that is have a race against you. Soarin had said."

"Why would you want to race me. You would kill me in a race. Afer all your the second fastest Wonderbolt of all of them. Dash had said."

"I just want to. Come on. Soarin had said in a happy tone."

"Ok, but I am sure you will win. Dash had said."

Both ponies then took for the sky. They were racing to Apple Jacks place. Both ponies getting closer and closer to the finish. Neck and neck as both of them were about to land they both somehow lost controll and smashed into the barn. Both of them laughed out loud. "Well it looks like it was a tie. Soarin had said. Your not bad Dash. I'm am sure now your faster then Spitfire. Soarin had said with a small laugh."

"Thanks Soarin, but I'm sure your just being nice. Dash had said."

"No I'm telling the truth. I would never lie to you Dashie. Soarin had said."

"Thanks Soarin. Your the only guy who had ever been this nice to me and... wait. Did you just call me Dashie? Dash had asked."

"Yes I guess I did. Stupit stupit stupit stupit Soarin was saying to himself. Sorry. If you don't want me calling you that. I don't mean to call you names or anything. Soarin had said."

"Soarin it's ok. I don't mind it. Yes I only let a few of my really good friends call me that and I caonseder you to be a really great friend of mine. Dash had said."

"Well thats good, but saddly I have to go for now. I also know you have an interview coming up tomorrow. So I will see you there. Soarin had said. Well see you lature Dashie. Soarin had said as he took of for his home, Rainbow had though at least."

"Man. He sure is something. I hope he is there at my interview. Dash had said as she then flew for Apple Jacks place to tell all of her friends what had happen."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Interview

Soarin was heading HQ. He ran into Spitfire however. "Where have you been? Soarin. I want to know where you have been. Even if we don't have any shows today, that dosen't mean you can go off. Now where have you been? You will answer me Soarin! Where have you been? Soaitfire had asked in an ordering tone."

"Well...I...was. Well... you know. I was just going for a fly. Soarin had said lying to her, hopeing he could just leave."

"Fine. If you say so, but I know you are up to something. I don't won't you to do this any more. Ok Soarin. And I also I would ask you to come to the interview tomorrow, but I know what you will say. And it will be n. Spitfire was about to say when Soarin cut her off."

"Actually. I'm going to be there. Soarin had said."

"But your never at these interviews. So why are you showing up to this one? I mean I would like having you there, do to there are suppose to be the captain and co captain there for these interviews and you are the co captain, but still, you have never showed up to tese interviews before. So why are you showing up to this one? I mean it's only Rainbow Dash. And I don't really want her on this team. Spitfire had said. I mean the only time she is good is when her friends or us are in danger to our death. That's the way she should be the whole time if she wants to join us, but she never will be. So I'm sorry for her, but she can't join us. Spitfire had said."

"Ok first of all, Rainbow Dash is one of the best flyers ever. Secondly, I am only doing my job. You should be happy for once, that I'm doing it. I have no other reason that I'm actually showing up this time. Soarin had said giving Spitfire an angered look."

"It sounds to me like, your in love with this pony. And you know I don't want you with any other pony. I will be the pony you fall for. You know that Soarin. You know I love you. You also know you want to be with me. You once told me you loved me. And now you never show anything towards me. Spitfire had said. Also, your wrong about Rainbow Dash. Like I said the only time she is good is when her friends are in danger or we are. Other than that she's not that good. You shoudl just call her Rainbow crash. Spitfire had said."

"Spitfire. Two things. One, I may like Rainbow a small bit, but I don't think is is into me. Spitfire smiled. But that dosen't mean she dosen't either. And you also know that I did tell you I loved you once, but that was years ago. Don't forget you are the one who broke my heart. I can't be with someone who puts her job over the pony she said she loved. Secondly, I Dashie is the coolest pony ever. I have never meant a pony who is as cool, funny, cute, brave, and loyal as she is. Soarin had said."

"Soarin. Your kidding me. Well since you know that I'm not letting her in. Then you can tell her yourself she can't join us and never will. Spitfire had said."

"You know you can't do that. If you do, then I can take charged of being team captain and I will let her join. The rules say you can't let her not join, just because you don't like her and think only one thing is the reason she can't join. I mean what do you have against her. She is awsome. You know the rules Spitfire. I fyou don't follow them, then I will take charged and you know I don't want to do that. Soarin had said."

Just then Rainbow Dash had arriviled. Hey guys. how's it going. Well I am here for my interview. So what do I have to do. New tricks or another Sonic Rainboom? Dash had asked with a small laugh coming from Soarin. Spitfire clared at him, trying to get him to stop. You ok Spitfire? You seem angery. Dash had asked."

"Yeah. I'm fine, I'm aok. Spitfire said lying. Anyways I only have questions for you. Don't answer any of them untill I done. Why do you want to be a Wonderbolt? What makes you think you can be one? Also, Why do you care for us? Spitfire had asked."

"Well, I was always a big fan as filly watching you guys in show. i came to all of your show. Never did I miss one. I was also a big fan of flying fast. Being with the ponies who were respected by others and loved by others. I think I should be one, because, one I'm the only one who can do a Sonic Rainboom. And other is I can really be of good help. You know saving lives is also I think I do. Dash had said. And I care so much for the bolt's becasue your my idol. Dash had said."

"Ok good good. One last question. Spitfire had said with a strange look on her face. What do you think of Soarin? Do you like him. I mean really like him? Spitfire had asked."

Soarin looked at her with a face expressoin on his face, like why did you say that? Well... do...I have to answer this? She had asked."

"No you don't Dashie. Soarin had said."

"Stop it with the Dashie Soarin. And yes you do. Spitfire had said. We need to know you don't or do like him. Spitfire had said."

"Ok. You know what Dash. You can go home. I will talk about this interview tomorrow. Soarin had said."

Dash then flew off home. "Soarin. How could you? You know you can't do that. Spitfire had said."

"And you know you can't ask questions like that. Soarin had said. I'm going to talk to Dash now. Don't interfear. Soarin ahd said as he took of for Dash's home."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: A New Dash

Soarin was heading for Dash's home. Yet she wasn't there. He wondered where she could be. He flew all over pony vill, but just couldn't find her anywhere. He went to all of Dash's friends place's and no luck. First to Fluttershy, then, Rarity, after that he went to, Twlight's, then Pinky Pie's place. Yet there was no one there. He finally went to Apple Jacks's place and found Dash with all of her friends together talking about something, but he didn't know what. "So what's up Dash? Soarin had said."

"Oh. Hi Soarin. Dash had said as she slowly turned around with a small blush on her face. Nothing much. Just hanging with my friends. Dash had said."

"You ok? You seem a hit red."

"Yeah I'm fine. Dash had said."

"You sure? Soarin had asked with more conser."

"Yeah. I'm fine Soarin. Dash had said still blushing."

"Come on Dash. I know you far to well. I know your lying. So come on. Tell me what's on your mine. Soarin had said."

"Well I...I kind if...Never mine. It's nothing really. Dash had said."

"Ok Dashie. If you ever need anything, just come to me. I will always be here for you, but back towards the reason I'm here. So Spitfire. You know the reason...Can we talk in private? Soarin had asked."

Dash had then flew out with Soarin, both of them flying around in circles around the barn. "So. I have to tell you something importent. It's about Spitfire and the interview earlier today. I'm sorry she ask you a personal question like that. Soarin had said."

"Yeah what was that about anyways. Dash had asked."

Soarin decided not to tell her he liked her. He thought it was best for now. "I'm not sure. Well there is some bit of bad news. I wish I didn't have to do this, but Spitfire had a gruch against you. She dosen't want you all the team untill she's dead. She told me many reasons why she thinks you should be a Wonderbolt and I tryed to argue with her, but she always thinks she is right. And I'm so sorry Dash. Please forgive me for having to tell you this. Soarin had said as he looked into Dash's eyes she was crying so hard. She flew out of there before Soarin could hold her back. All of her friends out side saw Dash fly off crying. Wait Rainbow Dash! Come back. Soarin had yelled out as he flew on after her. He finally cought up with her and found her face first into a cloud. Crying her eyes out. Dashie. I'm so sorry. Soarin had said landing on the could with Dash."

"It's not that Soarin. I know I can get to be a Wonderbolt, but still. I was hoping to be one very soon, because... well I really...well you know...I just wanted to always to tell you I...That I. Man why is this so hard for me to say to him? Dash said to herself. I really like you Soarin. I mean I really like you. I have always liked you. You were insperaction to me. I wanted to just be like you. You are everyhting to me. I know you don't feel the same way. I always knew that. I was just hoping that one of my dreams would come true, but I guess not. It hurts, but I think I will pull through. Well. Goodbye Soarin. I guess this is the last that I will ever see of you again. Dash had said as she was about to fly off, but was stopped by Soarin, pulling her back down."

"Dash. I do love you. A lot. Why would you think I didn't like you. You are so awsome. There is no way I couldn't love. Ever since you won the best young flyers compations. I fell in love with you. I was already starting to like you before, but then you saved my life and I never forgot it. In fact Spitfire is getting tired of me talking about you not being a Wonderbolt yet. So Dashie. Please don't cry. There is no way I would ever leave you. Soarin ha said as he moved his hoof over Dash's crying eyes and wipped them dry."

"Thanks Soarin,but your just saying that. I have never had anyone like me. No one at all. In fact, most guys just take on leaving from me. make fun of me, or just keep telling me that no guy will ever want me. No guy will ever come close to loving me. And I guess there right. So please, don't try to chear me up if you don't like me. I will just leave you alone. I know that's what you want Soarin. So goodbye. I promise I will never bother you again. Dash had said as she was about to leave, but was yet again pulled down by Soarin. What's with you? Why are you stopping me. I know you want me gone, so I will just leave Dash had said as she was about to cry again."

"Dash. Like I said before I won't leave you. No one should say anything like that to you. So please don't leave. I really love you Dash. Soarin had said."

"I don't believe you. Goodbye Soarin. Dash had said as she was about to leave when Soarin pulled her down."

"I will prove it to you. Soarin had said as he leaned in and kissed her lips softly. I will never stop loving you. Never Dashie. Soarin had said as they pulled away from there kiss."

"So you really do like me. Dash had said as she wipped the ters from her eyes. You really are something else Soarin. Let's go back. I'm sure my friends would like to know what's going on. Dash had said as she and Soarin flew off the cloud they were on and headed for Apple Jack's place.

They flew into the barn. "Well Dashie. It's best I head back home from now. You know all the time I was searching for you since you left, I went to your place then all of your friends place's so it took awaile, but it's getting late and I should really head on back home. Soarin had said as he hugged Dash and was about to leave when this time Dash pulled him down."

"Wait don't go. Nopony said you have to go. So please Soarin stay. And if not for the night then just a little longer. Dash had said as she hugged him tight."

"Ok. Dashie, maybe just for a little bit. Soarin had said as Dash let go of the hug."

Just then Rainbow's friends walked in and saw Rainobow Dash release from their hug. "Well hey there you two. How are things? Becasue you seem to be in a happy mone. Apple Jack had said."

"Oh...hi AJ. Yeah I'm fine now. Dash had said as she looked scared to know if AJ had really seen them hug."

"So are two hungery. AJ had said."

"Do you have any apple pie? Soarin had said out loud."

"You seem to love apple pies. Apple Jack had said. Yes we have a few. I will bring one for you soon. AJ had said as she left the room to get a pie for them. When see came back she had a steaming hot apple pie for them. Well here you go. Apple Jack had said as she set in on a table near them and left."

Soarin then cut the pie with a small knife on the table. He gave half to Dash and scarft the other half down in minutes. Dash gave a small laugh. "You really like pie don't you. Dash had said."

Soarin then finished the pie and looked at Dash. "Yeah. So anyways It's best I go home now. Soarin had said."

"Wait! Do you really have to go. Dash had said as Soarin was about to leave."

"Look. Dashie. I would love to stay, but I got a really long way home. Soarin had said. So It's best I get my rest before it's to late. Soarin had said."

"Well you could...I mean if you want...well you could stay...with me. Dash had said trying to do whatever she could to keep staying with Soarin."

"Look Dash. I don't won't to imposs. Soarin had said. Besides I have my own place. Soarin had said."

"Well please. I really like being with you. I don't won't you to leave. Dash had said."

"Well...ok Dash. Just for one night. Soarin had said."

Dash then jumped on him. "Come on. Follow me. My place isn't far from here. Dash had said as she and Soarin took off for her place. Soarin followed her. when they got there, they entered her house or mangen.

"You got really one nice place her Dash. Soarin had said. I will just rest on the couch. Soarin had said as he layed on it. Good night Dashie. Soarin had said as he opened his eys to wave good night he saw Dash with a small sad look on her face. You ok Dashie. Soarin had asked. Dash then flew up to her room up stairs. Soarin then flew after. Dashie. What's wrong? Soarin had asked."

"Well I kind of wanted you to...well you know...I wanted you to sleep...with...me. Dash had said with a sad bagging look in her eyes."

"Alright. Soarin had said climing into Dash's bed with her."

As they both layed there Dash hugged him tight. She didn't won't to let go. As they both just sat there and rested and fell asleep together enjoying each other's breathing and smiled as they fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Spitfire's Revenge

Soarin was just waking up, when he saw Dash wasn't there. He went down the stairs and saw Dash was making breakfast. "Smells good Dash. Soarin had said as he walked over to Dash and gave her a small kiss on the head."

"Thanks Soarin. I'm not that great of a cook tho. I don't really cook much. So don't expect a wonderful meal. Dash had said as she pulled an apple pie out of her oven and handed it to Soarin. I was told you love your apple pie's. So here. Dash had said."

Soarin thanked her greatfully and stuffed his face in it. It was gone within like 1 minute or 2. "That was the best pie I had ever had. Did your friends Apple Jack tell you how to make it? Soarin had asked."

"Actually. No. I just tryed my best. I didn't think somepony would actually love my cooking. Then again, it could be that you really love your pies. Dash had said."

Soarin then gave a small laugh. "Hey I got a question for you. Are you going to the gala this tonight? Soarin had asked."

"I might, you know, if I had a ticket to it. Dash had said."

"You mean like this tickets. Soarin had said as he pulled out 6 tickets to the gala. Here you can go along with your friends. I'm a Wonderbolt, so they gave me a few and here. I think your friends will be happy to go again. Soarin had said as he gave Dash the tickets.

Dash then jumped on him with joy. "Wow Soarin. You know I have never had a guy be this nice to me. You really are something else. Dash had said. I will be happy to go. You know, as long as you are there. I would love to hang with you some more. Dash had said as she released him from the hug."

"Well then I guess I will see you tonight at the gala. Soarin had said as he was about to leave."

When he opened the door he saw what he hopped he never would see. Spitfire right at the door. "So is were you have been. hanging with Dash. I knew I couldn't trust you. You know that Soarin. Spitfire had said." Rainbow Dash then looked out her door and saw Spitfire and Soarin talking. I know what your up to Soarin. You know she won't like you. I mean have you even asked her? Spitfire had asked. Soarin didn't answer. That's what I thought. And I expect you to show up at the gala right. Spitfire had said. Soarin nodded. Good. Now let's go. Spitfire had said as she then flew off in an instant."

Soarin then walked into Dash's home real quick and gave her a kiss goodbye. Dash had a small blush. She wasn't sure why. Yes she was. that's the whole reason she had Soarin stay with her. Dash then decided to fly to all of her friends house's and gave them their tickets. When she arrivled at Twlight's to give her the last ticket she found out that all of her friends were there. "Hey girls. I wasn't expecting to see all of you here. Dash had said. She then noticed that Rarity had all of their dress's from last year's gala, but all of her friends didn't noticed her yet. They were talking to eack other in small talk, like Fluttershy's is normally and couldn't here them. She then spoke louder. Hello! Dash had said a bit louder, but this time her friends actually hearing her."

"Hi Dash. Twlight had said. So It looks like you got yourself a boyfriends. Twlight had said."

"But how? How could you know that. Dash had asked."

"Never mind that Dash. Why are you here? Twlight had asked."

Dash then pulled out the tickets. Her friends jumped up with joy. They never thought they would go to another gala again. "Dash were did you get these? Apple Jack had asked."

"Soarin. You know the Wonderbolt. He gave them to me. He wanted me to go and he fingured why not you girls as well. Dash had said."

_**Lature on that night**_

It was finially the time to head to the gala. All of Dash's friends went the same way as last time, but not Dash. She wasn't sure why, but she just wanted to fly there instead. As she was about half way there, she head a voice which she knew to be Soarin's. "Hey Soarin. I didn't think I would find you here. Dash had said. I thought I would find you already there. Dash had said."

Soarin the chuckled. "Nan. I rather just be with you. Soarin had said."

They didn't seem to notice that they were staring into each other's eyes. Causing them to not pay attenion to where they were going. A few seconds lature they heard boulders falling down and as they looked all around they were douging all of the huge falling rocks. Dash then turned around and saw Soarin was about to get threw as well. "Come on Soarin. Let's go already. Dash had said."

Just then she looked up and saw a boulder coming right at her. In shock and fear she didn't move. "Look out Dash! Soarin had said as he push dash out of the way and got the tip of his wing to break. Are you ok Dash? Soarin had asked."

"I think the better question is are you. You just saved my life again in just a few days. Thank you Soarin, but are you ok. The boulder hit the tip of your wing. Dash had said."

"I'm fine Dash. Soarin had said."

They both then heard a small voice way behind them. It looked like Spitfire, yelling out and was mad about something, but as soon as they saw her she was gone. Dash and Soarin then head their way to the gala. When they got there they greated themselfs to each other. There was no way for it to go wrong this time. Fluttershy had it to where she brought Angle Bunny with her to tell the other animals it was save. Apple Jack had Soarin put a sign that approves of her food. Twlight had it to where both princess would switch places after every 30 minutes. Pinky Pie had it to where she would help the deckerations and Rarity, well she just wanted to look her best. And lastly, Dash was going to be hanging with Soarin all night.

_**In a dark area of the gala. Spitfire had ment somepony she been waiting for awhile.**_

"I heard your the pony that can get any job done, if put at the right price. Rainbow Dash is alive. I want you find her. And end her. Spitfire had said."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Death Wind

Dash and Soarin were having a great time. Dash got a chace to meet all the other Wonderbolts. She wanted to be on the team so much, she would do anything almost. Not to long after Dash got to meet the other Wonderbolts, Soarin had told her he be right back. H ehad to do something real quick. "Hey you, Dash, come with me. A pony had said. Rainbow Dash looked behind her and saw a pony with a Wonderbolt's unitform on and followed. You keep to stay with me. Soarin told me to protect you from something. The pony had said."

"Who are you? I've never met you before. And I just met all the other Bolts, but I have never seen you before. Dash had said. Dash and the other pony went into the stadium the Wonderbolts performed in. Dash then looked all around her, only to see this pony was gone. She looked all around her and saw nothing. Where did he go? Dash said to herself."

Just then the pony had slammed a bat on her head, knocking her out. "Lights out Dash. The pony had said.

_**Dash then woke up and saw this pony was no longer in unitform. She had a small mumble and couldn't move**_.

"Oh good your awake. This is going to be fun Dash. The pony had said. Well before I kill you, I will tell you who I am. You can call me Death Wind. I was a formore Wonderbolt. I got kicked out because I tryed to kill a Wonderbolt. I hated the Wonderbolts everyday. I only joined because I wanted to kill all of them, but thats over now. I will just kill you. Don't even to bother moving. I drug you. You won't be able to move for some time. I will just have my fun with you before I kill you. So let's get started. Death Wind had said as he walked over to Dash with a knife in his hoof."

_**Back at the gala Soarin was looking for Dash.**_

"Hey has anypony seen Dash? Soarin had asked the other Wonderbolts."

"Don't you remember. You had a Wonderbolt take her to the staduim for protection. A Wonderbolt had said."

"No I didn't. Soarin had said as he flew off to the stadium." He knocked down the doors. He saw Dash was on the ground with scares and was carved on. Dash what happen? He then saw Death Wind next to her."

"Soarin. I never thought I would see you again. You here to watch the love of your life die. It will be fun. Death Wind had said in an evil tone." Soarin then rushed towards him, but Death Wnd held the knife to Dash's neck and Soarin stopped. I thought so Soarin. He then walked to Soarin who was off guard and stapped him. Weakling. Death Wind had said as he saw Soarin fall to the ground and bleed fast."

"Soarin! You bastered! Hopw could you. Dash had said. He is going to die if you keep that up. Dash had said."

"Don't worry. You two well be together soon. If the after life. Death Wind had said as he walked over to Dash and got ready to cut her up. He help the knife to Dash's neck. Goodbye Dash. It was fun. Death Wind had said as was about to kill Dash, when Soarin slammed into him, causeing the knife in his hoof to go flying into the air. Soarin had caused Death Wind to slammed against the wall. Breaking his wings and a lot other bones. Yet the knife that went into the air had fallen back down and hit Soarin in the back, causing him to fall to the ground. you may have beaten me, but you won't live. Death Wind had said as push a button on the wall."

"This place will blow up in 10 seconds. A computer voice had said."

Death Wind had fallen to the ground. Soarin then grapped Dash and put her on his back. He just at the last second got out the door and the building blew up. Soarin then lost controll of where he was going and he and Dash were falling to their death. Soarin the grapped Dash and held her tight so that he would break her fall. They both closed their eyes and smashed into a building and Soarin was out cold a little bit before Dash was. And a single tyr ran down Dash's face as she thought she might lose Soarin forever.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Revenge Returns

Rainbow Dash and Soarin then woke up. She was in a hospital bed. She looked all around her, but only saw her friends around her. "Dash are you ok? Twlight had asked."

Dash then rubbed her head. "Ow. My head. What happen? Dash had asked right before she just remembered everything. She yelled out to her friends. Wait! Where's Soarin? Dash had asked."

Nopony answered. Dash then had the saddest face on her look. "Dash. Soarin. Will he is...I'm no sure on how to say this, but he is dying. From what he went through...well it doesn't look like he is going to live. I'm sorry Dash, but if you want we can take you to his room. Apple Jack had said."

Rainbow Dash then nodded. "Please. Take me to him. Dash had said as she tryed to get out of her bed, she had follen to the gorund."

"Dash don't try to move. Your in no condection to move. Let us take you there. Twlight had said."

Her friends then took her to Soarin's room in a wheel chair. They opened the door and let Dash in herself. They decided to let her talk to Soarin alone. Dash then moved closer to Soarin. She notced he was asleep and tryed to wake him up. As she noched him with her hoof trying to wake him up. Soarin eyes then slowly opened up. "Hey Dash...how are you? Soarin had asked in a tone where Dash could tell Soarin was still in a lot of pain."

Dash then quickly rapped her hoofs around Soarin's neck and gave him a tight hug. "Soarin your alive. I thought I had lost you. I'm alive only because of you. And you nearly lost your life becuase of me. Soarin please forgive me. Dash had said as a small tyr ran down Dash's face."

"Dash its ok. I'll be fine. In fact I don't mine. I would do anything for you Dash. I have been through wrose. It's all better now. You and I are alive. And Death Wind is dead. After an exploshin like that, there is no way he could have survived that. Soarin had said as he wimped the tyr from Dash's face. Don't cry Dashie. You'll be fine and so well I. Soarin had said returning the hug."

Just then Spitfire had walked into the room and saw Dash and Soarin hugging each other. "Soarin are you ok. And of course you two Dash? Spitfire had said not trying to sound like this was all her falt."

Both Dash and Soarin looked at Spitfire. "This wouldn't have anything to do with you now would it Spitfire. Soarin had asked."

"What? Of couse not Soarin. Why would I try to hurt either of you? Spitfire had asked.

_**A few hours had passed and nothing had happen. **_

Dash then woke up to find herself right next to Soarin. Soarin smiled. "So you are awake. I hope you are feeling better. Soarin had said."

Dash then turned around and saw her friends walking in. "Umm. Dash can we talk to you for a minute. Fluttershy had asked."

"Sure. Dash had said rolling in her wheel chair and rolled out. So what did you want to talk about? Dash had asked."

"Dash we just talked to the docter and he told us something. And we were wondering if you were hinding something form us. Apple Jack had said."

"You mean to tell me you know that I was...that I'm. You know. Dash had asked nervios."

"Yes Dash we know, but does Soarin know. Have you even told him yet. Twlight had asked."

"Not yet. I wanted to wait in case I thought he might leave me. Dash had said."

"You got to tell him Dash. He would never leave you. After all, he saved your alive by risking his own. I think that means he loves you and won't just leave you. So you got to tell him. Twlight had said."

Dash then agrued to and walked in to tell Soarin the news.

_**A very far distence away. A pony arrivles at Spitfire's place and knocked on the door.**_

Spitfire then opened the door only to see Death Wind. "I'm not thro yet. You will help me with my injuries and then I will kill that no could Rainbow Crash once and for all. Afer all with that Soarin in worser shape then she is, then she will be on her own for a while and that's when I will strike. After all, I'm not going to let her become a Wonderbolt. I hate all of you Wonderbolt's and I will have to end all of you soon enough and the only one who I will let live is you. Death Wind had said as he walked into Spitfire's place.

Why is Death Wind like this? Why does he hate the Wodnerbolt's? Dis something had happen to him as a child? Or is it that he is just that crazy? And will he actually kill Dash? Or will Soarin jump into save her once agin?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: In end to all

A few days had passed by and it was nice in the world. Dash had still yet not told Soarin her secert. She had been with him in his condiction to try and help him feel better. Soarin was making a miritcle coming back from his injuries. He was almost in shape to leave the hospital. "Dash. I need you to leave this place. You got to get out of Ponyvill. It's to dangers for you. Soarin had said."

"What do you mean Soarin? Death Wind is gone. You said so yourself. Dash had said."

"I don't know how, but he is alive. I can feel it. He is not a good guy. I lived a live I wish I could stopped myself from ever doing. I'm an one of the dummest ponys ever. The point is he is still alive and you need to get out of here. Dash I wish I could stay with you, but the more we are together, the more danger I am putting you in. Please Dash this is for your own good. He will come for me, to be sure you are on your own and with me out of the way, then he can't find you. Please Dash. Get out of hre before it's to late. Soarin had said."

"No Soarin, I can't leave you. You risked your life for me. I can't just let you go and get yourslef killed. Dash had said."

Just then the door blew up behind them. "Don't worry. You two will see each other in the after life soon enough. Death Wind had said walking in closer to Dash."

Soarin then jumped out of his hospital bed and blocked Dash from Death Wind. "Don't you lay a hoof on her. Soarin had said."

"Please Soarin. What can you do to me? I can finish you off like you were nothing. If fact. Take this! Death Wind had said as he punched Soarin in the face causeing him to go flying through the building wall and outside."

"Soarin! Dash had yelled out."

"Your next Rainbow Dash. Death Wind had said as he punched Dash in the face and she fell to ground outside." Now I will finsh you once and for all. Death Wind had said as he flew out of the building and was heading for Dash. Just then Soarin flew in front of him kicked him with his hoofs and caused Death Wind to go flying through the sky. That's it Soarin. Stay out of this! Death Wind had said as he flew behind Soarin in an instant. He then slammed Soarin into a lake near bye trying to get him to dron. Death Wind flew out of the lake and there was no sign of Soarin. Now to end Dash. Death Wind had said as he saw Dash had followed them. This is just to easy. Now that Soarin is out of the way, Dash is all mine."

"What did you do to Soarin? Were is he? Dash had asked him."

"I just gave him a bath. Death Wind had said. Now to end you Dash."

"Wait! Before you do, you can at least tell me why you ate all these Wonderbolts and why you want them dead. Dash had said."

"Sure. Why not. So I will just stay this. Its the Wonderbolt's fault that my family died. A long time ago about 25 years ago t crash had happen and where the crash was had killed my family. There is no point of letting any Wodnerbolt live. I only joined so I could end all of you at the same time, but that was to hard to do. So I told you the shorter story and noe you know. So let's end you. Death Wind had said as he flew over to Dash slowly. Just then Soarin rised from the lake. WHAT I THOUGHT I KILLED YOU." Death Wind had said."

"I said to leave her alone. Soarin had said as he flew up towards Death Wind and slammed to the hard ground. Causing him to go out cold."

"You did it Soarin. Dash had said, but then Soarin was falling to the ground. Dash went for him and took him to the hospital. And had a Twlight do a spell on Death Wind that caused Death Wind to never be able to use his wings again and then was put in jail."

Dash later on told Soarin her secert, that she was pragnet, and they later on got married. "I not through yet. I will get my revenge. One way or the other. I will get it. For now tho, this gives me time to think of a plan and when I get out of here the first person on my list is you. Soarin.

I am so Sorry for the delay of this chapter. I have thanksgiving break so I should be able to most more chapters for you guys. Thanks for eading this chapter and I will try to post the next won within in couple of days.


End file.
